kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Fūrinji
Hayato Furinji , also commonly referred to as the "Elder", is Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder, head master, and strongest master of the Ryōzanpaku 'Dojo. He is also known as "The Invincible Superman". And a member of the [[Furinji Clan|'Furinji Clan]] 'Personality' Hayato recalls that he took on 500 martial artists at once and was extremely reckless in his youth and violent to boot, to the point where he deliberately spilled tea over another relaxing fighter's head just to goad him into fighting. Unlike Kenichi, Hayato would take on anyone, man, woman, child, and even animals. To this date, Hayato still takes on anyone. In his present, aged state, Hayato is a kind old man who has been wizened from his experiences. However, he still possesses a reckless streak and can also be very arrogant, the former of which is shown in his tendency to spend the dojo's money as well as getting carried away whenever he gets a chance to showcase his strength. He also tends to speak out his often over-simplified plans to others through even much more over-simplified and blunt manners of speech (e.g. "The fight until you're the last one standing plan", "The run and run and until they finally catch you plan" and "The giant dealing with it when it comes plan"). He's rather cocky in fights, such as overestimating himself and bragging about his numerous fights in the past, showing a bit of a boastful side on his part. Hayato has a strong sense of justice, viewing those that fight for justice have great power and must have responsibility for that. It is this philosophy that may have motivated him into his travels over the years to protect the innocent and keep Miu from falling down the wrong path. This could be for failing to stop his son from falling to the Killing Fist path which he consider it to be his greatest failure. Hayato possesses a soft spot for Miu, stating that for anyone to ever marry her would have to first defeat him in battle. In fact, when he saw her kiss Kenichi on the cheek and he saw the whole thing, he was so furious that all the other masters had to hold him back in fear of what he would do to Kenichi. He even once threatened to kill a man who was holding her hostage despite being a devout follower of katsujin ken. He loves his granddaughter very much and worries over her well being when she's hurt or in danger, such as when she was going on the ski trip with her school, Hayato was worried about her panicking about how her mother died in the snow. He was also worried about telling her about her past with Saiga, wondering how she would react with how her father abandoned her and her dying mother. When Miu was taken by Jenazad, Hayato only blamed himself for this and became desperate in his search for her, such as traveling all over the globe in his search for her while angrily shouting out for Jenazad's name. When Miu was safe he became mad at Kenichi for holding Miu in his arms then became very happy that she was safe with tears of joy that Kenichi had protected her. He is also quite fond of Kenichi Shirahama, calling him "Ken-chan" and is the only one who apologizes to him for the Hell that he and the others put him through (despite, as Kenichi puts it, simultaneously holding the rank of the most brutal training), however, this is implied as apparent mainly because he truly enjoys tormenting the boy. Even though he apologizes for the Hell he's put through, Hayato also has put him through similar brutal training, such as when he took him on more than one training trip, Kenichi noted how horrifying and tough it was to just survive the training. He has even giving Kenichi his approval to date Miu, his granddaughter, for winning the D of D tournament (should Miu agree to it). He tends to not let Kenichi get too close to Miu, such as reminding him if he wants to marry her, he must defeat him (though this was also due to him having caught Miu kissing him on the cheek, greatly angering Hayato). After Kenichi saved Miu from Jenazad's grip, Hayato placed his hands on his shoulders and tearfully thanked the boy for saving his granddaughter, showing that Hayato knows Kenichi can protect Miu. Also, he is not above scolding Kenichi should he do something reckless, such as fighting a master class fighter and as a result putting Kenichi under house arrest. However, in truth, Hayato and all the other masters were very proud of Kenichi of fighting a master class opponent and for fighting for his friends. He also states that Kenichi reminds him of when he was younger and respects Kenichi for that. Others who know the Elder, such as Silcardo Jenazad, have also noted the similarity between the two. Hayato has a disguise he uses to (rather poorly) dress in called Garyu X. He only wears a mask with a robotic design to look like a 20-year old disciple and even believes the disguise to be perfect despite his outfit still being the same. However, everyone (except Apachai) know it's him and all believe that he's finally starting to show signs of insanity due to his age. Hayato is shown to be unable to bring himself to hurt young children even if they were animal, especially if their family were in front of him, which was clear in his battle against Ganosuke Yokiou when he couldn't kill a young fox for nourishment when he saw it family are staring at him and let it go. This selfless sense of mercy would not go without gratitude, as the same fox he spared saved his life in his fight with Ganosuke by biting him on his arm and allowing the elder to escape the island to save his fellow Katsujinken fighters. Also, another example is when he was reunited with Mikumo Kushinada, who has fallen to the path of asura, the first thing he said to her her was to stop injecting darkness into children who don't know anything about the world. While his wife wasn't seen or interacted with, the Elder seem to be faithful to her as he didn't remarried or had a relationship with another woman. This was shown when he rejected Mikumo Kushinada advances and claims about them having a relationship in the past. Even after her death he visit her grave every year which indicate that he hadn't forgotten about her. 'Appearance' Hayato is a towering fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair . His hair reaches mid-back and also sports a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and strands forming a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face. Despite his advanced age, he has largely muscular and well-defined built, few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair. In the past, his hair was shorter and he did not have a beard and donned similar battle gear as he does in the present. When he was fighting Yami with Kushinada Mikumo, he wore the robe he is commonly seen in and grew his hair longer. As Garyuu X, Hayato dons an under-sized mask and a Kamen rider belt, using this thin guise to pose as a 20 year-old disciple. 'Background' Not much is known about Hayato's past but it has been shown in flashbacks that he took on 500 martial artists at once. He also at some point had a son, Saiga, who sired his granddaughter Miu, whom he gained custody over after the death of her mother. He arrived too late too see what had happened, but found his daughter-in-law dead and his granddaughter hidden in the snow. During WWII he worked with Mikumo Kushinada to stop and defeat many Yami bases. It has also been shown that Hayato used to travel the world with Miu and help out people in need where he would also instruct her in martial arts, around the time of which he met Apachai. When he met Apachai, he fought him on a cruise ship due to the latter being tricked into thinking he was helping the victims. Miu was also on the ship and held as hostage, greatly angering Hayato. After telling Apachai of the meaning of the children held hostage, Apachai turned sides and assisted Hayato in saving them and his granddaughter. Afterwards, Apachai choose to follow Hayato and the former brought him to Ryozanpaku due to seeing good in the man. At some point, Hayato became acquainted with Silkwat Junazard, a member of Yami. For a time, they were friends and Junazard taught Hayato much of his land's medical techniques. Later, Junazard and Hayato would end up fighting each other, with Hayato stating that Junazard gave him a hard time. Before a clear winner could be determined, the battle was called off by the Elder who was forced to leave due to his boat fixing to leave soon. He became acquainted with the master of the Tenchi Mushin Ryuu 'schools master 'Kai Midou, having been aware of Ogata's experimentation he did on him, leaving him with bad health. He was also responsible for meeting his lone disciple, Tsutomu Tanaka and helping him marrying his only daughter Mayu Tanaka. However, the elder was unable to see that Ogata would later take not just Midou's life, but also Mayu's and her unborn child's life, leaving Tanaka a broken man, to which the elder would be the only one with the knowledge of the incident. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction Arc' Hayato is introduced when Kenichi is brought to Ryozanpaku by Miu to train. During his time there, he grows fond of him, such as calling him "Ken-chan". He tells Kenichi about his fights in the past and wishes to prove how great he was. He would tell Kenichi about his travels and time with Miu. 'Final Clash arc' Around the time Kenichi lost to his old childhood friend Ryuto, Hayato would take him to a special training spot to help develop him for his rematch. However, Hayato told Kenichi that while they train in the forest, Kenichi would not train and only survive for themselves, confusing him. After Hayato goes off on his own and leaves Kenichi for himself, in mountains of Yamigata is where Kenichi would meet Isshinsai Ogata, the person who was going to be the very first disciple of Ryōzanpaku before Kenichi. Hayato actually wanted Kenichi to make a choice: choose good or evil as Ogata is in fact Ryuto's master. When Kenichi makes the right choice and chooses to stay good, Hayato is proud and agrees to train him (though the training is more like survival than training as noted by Kenichi). After training for a long time, Hayato takes him back to fight his rematch against Ryuto. After Kenichi wins, Hayato catches him from burning alive in a fire and allows Ryuto to live though shows anger on his face for what Ogata has done to Kenichi's friend. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Snow Summit Arc' After the defeat of Ragnarok, Hayato and the other masters all now prepare to engage with Yami. In time, they discover of the existence of Yomi, Yami's disciple group. When Miu and Kenichi go on their school ski trip, Hayato worries about his granddaughter, such as telling Shigure about how her mother died in a snow storm. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Once the D of D tournament starts, Hayato is pleased that Kenichi's friends wishes to assist them, however, he refuses due to them being too young Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-556213.jpg|using Split self technique Elder15.jpg|Hayato Using Seikuken for the dangers that await them and how he believes them to not be enough to fight the opponents in the fights. In the end, they snuck aboard the ship with them and Kenichi and Miu and entered the tournament. During the tournament Hayato disguised himself as Garyu X, a 20-year old disciple and even called himself as "big brother" due to Diego Carlo being the owner of the tournament and knowing he would allow the Elder to fight cause other people older than 20 were fighting in the tournament. When he was paired against Miu and Kenichi, Hayato would give them instructions on how they fight and how to fight together more well-tuned. During the fight, Akisame noted he was using only 0.0002% of his power whilst keeping his eyes closed and splitting his concentration and body movements, thus making sure not to go overboard in his fight. When Miu and Kenichi worked perfectly together to crack part of the Elder's mask, he congratulated them and said they passed and admitted defeat. Later in the night, Hayato would tell Kenichi if he won the tournament, he would get to go out with Miu (though it would later be revealed to be a lie to just motivate him and state that if he wants to be with his granddaughter, he must defeat him). After Kenichi defeated Shou Kanou, the leader of Yomi, the Elder would announce the victory to everyone. He later carried Kenichi away and he along with the other masters congratulated him on his victory and went home having arrested several Yami associates. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' Later, when Diego Carlo would challenge Kenichi and Kensei to a fight on his ship, Renka would take his place due to him not fighting girls. After Diego was defeated, Hayato arrived and saved him from drowning and stopped Mikumo from killing him and Rachel. He took the Yami master to Big Lock. When Kenichi was almost killed by Tirawit Kokin and had fear in his heart, Shigure would take him on a trip to remove the fear. When they returned home, Hayato told Kenichi that the guards he received are for him to keep as they belonged to Saiga, his son. Both the Elder and Miu (who was blushing) happily stated Kenichi can have them, thus having Kenichi's and Miu's relationship having gotten closer. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' When Kenichi is challenged by Ethan Stanley, Hayato takes him to a rooftop to train him specially train him to teach him a new move called Korui Nuki and with it, Kenichi won his fight against Ethan. During his fight he runs into Mikumo and the two catch up on old times while Mikumo tells him about the trouble Kenichi's caused their disciples but Hayato laughs stating Kenichi is too strong for them and believes in him. He later assists in saving Ethan's sister Rachel and later told Kenichi about his Korui Nuki stating it can never kill anyone nor any disciple or expert can stand up after taking it. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Afterwards and Kenichi fought a Yami Bantou master, the Elder scolded him for the danger he fought and placed him under house arrest. However, in truth he along with all the other masters were celebrating Kenichi's bravery and admitting how proud they were of him for fighting a master opponent and for fighting for his friends. 'Okinawa Arc' When word got wind of a Yami base in Okinawa, Hayato and the others flew their and Hayato (disguised as Garyu X), fought the military their while the others fought their own opponents. They return home with an injured Kenichi and Apachai. As the dojo of Ryozanpaku is surrounded by police, the masters leave for the time being and disband. Eventually, they return home and Hayato is infuriated upon seeing Miu kissing Kenichi on the cheek and all the master had to hold him back from killing the boy while horrifying both Miu and Kenichi. He then reminded Kenichi about defeating him to be with Miu, prompting Kenichi to state that's impossible. 'Sakaki and Hongo Arc' When Kenichi and Miu travel to the spot of the Kurosumagi to help Miu know more about her family, Hayato arrives to save them from Hongo and tells them about her parents. After Miu understands that her father is still alive, she takes this in pride and reminds Kenichi about not getting to close to his granddaughter (due to the kiss on the cheek having put the Elder on watch over the two's actions) and the group returns home. After Miu is kidnapped by Jenazad after both Sakaki and Hongo fight to rescue her from him, Hayato arrives in time to save Kenichi from falling to his death from Hongo almost killing him due to Junazard having tricked him to attacking the boy. Hayato admits his disgrace for allowing his own granddaughter to have been kidnapped by Junazard. Hongo states he will make sure Miu returns home safely and make Junazard pay, while Hayato states he has his gratitude. With Miu kidnapped by Junazard, Hayato travels to all the known locations where Junazard has been spotted and screams out his name for the sake of his granddaughter. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' Just as the Tidat army is about to kill Lona, Kenichi, Sakaki and Hongo, Hayato arrives and lets out a huge roar to stop them while shouting that their king is alive and well, revealing Radin Tidat Jihan '''to be alive and well. He rushes over to Kenichi and asks if Miu's alright and she briefly awakens and says Kenichi protected her and then Hayato places his hands on Kenichi's shoulders and thanks him from the bottom of his heart shedding tears of joy that his granddaughter is alive, moving Kenichi. As Miu tries to attack Kenichi, Hayato knocks her out with a Ki move stating they can bring her back to her old self thanks to Kenichi saving her from Junazard's control. As they leave, he seems to sense Saiga flashing his gauntlets to Kenichi and as Kenichi tries to tell him about him Hayato asks Kenichi to keep quiet about this to Miu a bit longer. They are taken to the palace where Hayato performs medicine on Miu to bring her back to her old self. He then meets up with Kenichi and the others and tell them that Miu must be treated more once they get home and states he looked for Jihan once he found out he was alive. Return to Japan Arc After returning home, Hayato with Kensei puts Miu through treatments to return herself to her old self. He notices her strength having become sharper thanks to Junazard and realizes she's reaching a higher level than before now. When Kenichi is training he states that since Kenichi hasn't gotten breaks from fighting is good since he's become stronger and since Yami hasn't made a move they should make Kenichi stronger now and wonders if Junazard's death was part of their plot. Titan Arc Knowing of Miu's Dou ki getting the better of her, Hayato asks Kensei to train her at night to help her gain better control of herself. Following the discovery of a Yami base, Hayato and the other masters head out to the base with Kenichi and the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, they have the youngsters stay for their safety. They arrive fighting Ogata's men and Hayato takes notice how well they've been trained and that Ogata's method to train them so fast is frightening and he and the others then split up to find Ogata. He then regroups with the others noting Ogata was never in the castle. At home, the elder and the others are greeted by Tanaka as he tells him and the other masters that he doesn't want Ryozanpaku to fight him or for him to be sent to Big Lock, declaring he will be the one to kill Ogata, however, the elder notes what he says is similar to Ogata, shocking him. As Miu prepares to go to the amusement park she tells him how the other Alliance members are working hard and participating, the elder gives a stern look. At night, he has a talk with Akisame who reveals he went to the Tenchi Mushin School after having sensed something in Tanaka's tenacity. He says the dojo was burnt down but was lucky enough to meet a former disciple and realized after that his former prediction came true in the worse possible way. The elder knows what he's talking about and they pray that Tanaka doesn't meet with Ogata. He then tells the story of Kai Midou and how Tanaka married his daughter, conceived there son and the tragedy Ogata brought to Tanaka's life. He tells him (along with the other masters listening) about how Ogata didn't just murder Kai Midou, but also his daughter. He ends it stating that Ogata also made a miscalculation when reluctantly killing her, stating at the time of her death she was pregnant with Tanaka's child. The Eternal Sunset Arc After the battle between the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi, the masters begin to worry about how Kenichi was effected by Tanaka's death at the hands of Ogata, but Kenichi returns ready to begin his training, which surprises them all. A couple of days later, the masters talk about the subject of how Tanaka's fight with Ogata was unavoidable, and how they need to find a way to help Kenichi and his friends with their fight against the weapon users of Yami. They all agreed that they would eventually fight the weapon division on a frequent basis, the elder reveals the Hachiou Executioner Blade, which will be coming soon. At this point, Shigure comes up with a plan for helping the Shinpaku Alliance, a plan which she calls the "Shigure-chan Special". After allowing Shigure to go ahead with her plan, the elder takes off on another trip, to which he leaves the other masters in charge. As he sails out to the island he was sent to help, he tells the captain of the boat his disguise is not enough to fool him and attacks him. The boat captain dodges and reveals a mask he was wearing and Hayato recognizes him as the Yami Kodachi user. When he asks if he was leading him into a trap, the Kodachi user flees as Hayato refuses to let him escape again and chases him on the water. He sees he's leading him to the island and accepts his challenge and sends him crashing down. They clash and Hayato manages to land a wound on the Kodachi user and Hayato asks his name and the man introduces himself as '''Seitarō Raigō. When Hayato asks what good bringing him to this island does him, to which Seitaro states Ryozanpaku has a "mental cage" for locking the One Shadow Nine Fists at Big Lock and they have devised a counter with a "fighting cage". Just then, Hayato senses a very large ki that feels like it's going to swallow the whole island and that though there's an eerie calm to it and feels as if it's the ki of nature. When Seitaro states his job was just to lure him to the island and that "he" will take over now, to which Hayato turns around and is shocked to see it's the leader of the Hachiou Executioner Blade:' Ganosuke Yokiou '''and faces off against the weapons master. Their battle lasts for a whole week while neither let up on them as the elder tries to get nourishment. Eventually, the elder discovers that Ganosuke is just holding him on the island, after discovering his blades have no killing intent, while the elder demands to know what they're up to with him away. Much time later the two are still fighting, both shown to be amazed by the other abilities to which the elder comments on the first to lose concentration will lose the battle. When an opening for food shows itself, both take it; Ganosuke catching a hawk and Hayato catching a fox. However, Hayato, who saw that the fox is still young and its family is looking at him, he let the fox go which gave Ganosuke an opening to cut Hayato shoulder. Hayato tell his opponent that he will impart some wisdom on him, Ganosuke ask "what is this wisdom?" Hayato says that "impatient individuals tend to leave this world prematurely" and the two resume their fight. For some time Ganosuke couldn't find or sense Hayato and searched the source of a noise thinking that its Hayato who is preparing for an attack against him. However, when he found his opponent he was shocked to see him sleeping and the noise was just his snoring. Hayato awakens and attacks as he reveals he had taken a gamble and eaten and slept for an hour thus he replenished his strength. However, Ganosuke despite not eating or sleeping for and hour was still strong enough to fight back and was able to injure Hayato. Hayato showed that he is impressed by Ganosuke abilities and Ganosuke stated that trying to kill an opponent while risking one like is a perfect situation for the killing fist. However, Hayato replayed by saying that he is not aiming for Ganosuke life, but everyone's life and world peace which caused Ganosuke to ask his opponent if he was considering himself to be a martial artist. That caused Hayato to call his opponent a fool and peace is what martial arts existed for. Both prepare and use the same technique with both landing hits and cuts on the opponent. However, Ganosuke was still superior due to Hayato not trying to kill him, but the fox that Hayato spared previously came to his aid and bit Ganosuke. In rage, Ganosuke attempts to kill the fox, but Hayato stops him and delivers a powerful strike. He thanks the fox for his efforts as Hayato took the chance from the opening and left the island while telling his opponent that they should meet again. Despite not being able to finish the match, Ganosuke was satisfied knowing that the war was settled. Hayato hopes that his fellow Katsujinken are still alive as he sends out his feelings to them telling them to trust in their beliefs, as the other Katsujinken are seen sensing his message. As Yami's missile begin to take off, Hayato appears by jumping into the air and stopped it by repeatedly punching it, but he was caught in the explosion. Luckily, he survives and later celebrates along side everyone else. Epilogue In the Epilogue, the Elder, now accompanied by Miu and Kenichi, continues his travels to promote peace in the case Yami ever returns. Years later, he becomes the great-grandfather to Miu's and Kenichi's daughter, heavily implying Kenichi was able to defeat him in battle (or at least Miu and/or Saiga already gave Kenichi their blessings). 'Skills' Hayato is regarded as a man of no equal and was even nicknamed "The Invincible Superman" to shelter this fact. He is quite possibly the strongest martial artist in the world and is capable of many feats that are considered beyond human potential. He is noted to even at 0.0002% his strength while closing his eyes and splitting his attention two ways, he is still ranks among the mightiest of fighters. He is also the master of the Ryonzanpaku Dojo which is said to be the strongest masters in the world. His skills are regarded as a class above even 'Grand Master' individuals as a 'Legendary Master. *'''Master Healer: While not his specialty, Hayato is skilled and otherwise knowledgeable in a variety of healing arts. He is even able to use his Ki to heal people. *'Anatomy Manipulation: '''Hayato's control over his entire being is so great, he can freely use various parts of his anatomy in seemingly inhuman ways. Several of these abilities are among his 108 techniques. *'Power Suppression: Hayato, being a man that values life, is able to subconsciously limit how much of his physical might he can actually use, even up to only 0.0001% of his full power. However, in doing so while battling, it also proportionately reduces the level of his compassion towards others. *'''Immense Strength: In his younger days, the Elder was so strong that it is revealed that he took on 500 Shaolin masters at once. Even though the Elder is much older, he can throw people like shuriken, throw a bomb as large as himself several feet into the air, bend a battleship cannon, knife strike through a tree and rip it in half with ease, slice thick branches from trees using only two fingers, and even turn over entire tanks. Even with his eye's closed, Akisame states that he is still the most powerful man alive. Also, despite his advanced age, he has shown remarkable stamina, having yet to show any signs of fatigue from prolonged fights, even fights lasting as long as a week with little nourishment's, or his various inhuman feats like running across sea water. *'Immense Speed': Despite his large size and built, Hayato Furinji possesses speed so fast that he is able to run on the water like the wind, shown when rescuing Kenichi's sister, Honoka, from the sharks. In the D of D tournament when he fought Muay Thai Taifun team's Gaien Osugi, Hayato Furinji is shown to perform low kicks at an incredible speed, resulting in Osugi stumbling and wondering why he tripped while the Elder merely stood there. When his movements are captured on the high-speed camera and played back, despite the Elder's moves being slowed to 1/1000 of a second, only a blur where his right foot was supposed to be was seen. *'Hybrid Martial Arts Master': Due to his years of experience, he has advanced knowledge of various styles and can copy any move of a master-class fighter, no matter how unique it is to the opponent. It is revealed later that Hayato Furinji had created his own 108 personal techniques. *'Immense Endurance:' Hayato's endurance is so great that he can fight for a over a week without resting, only eating a few tree roots for energy to keep fighting. He also survived the explosion of a missile Yami fired with minor damage. 'Battle Log' 'Past Battles' *'vs 500 martial artists ( won )' *'vs Silkwat Junazard ( no winner, one master that gave him a hard fight )' *'vs unknown Kalarippayattu master ( won )' *'vs Apachai Hopachai ( interrupted, was winning )' *'vs Zombie ( mention when Niijama told Kenichi about Siegfried, was likely exaggerating, but likely won )' *'with Mikumo Kushinada vs several Yami bases in WWII ( won )' 'Battles Presents' *'vs Seitarou Raigou (undecided)' *'vs Meatman ( won )' *'vs Seitarou Raigou round 2 (undecided)' *'vs Ganosuke Yokiou ( won, as admitted by Ganosuke)' 'Battles as Garyuu X (present)' *'vs Gaien Osugi ( won )' *'vs 51 year-old Kicking Demon Robusaki Gorobe ( won )' *'vs Miu and Kenichi (forfeit, he forfeited the match because they showed improvement )' *'vs American army base ( won, all the soldiers retreated and a few tanks were destroyed )' References Category:Furinji Family Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Katsujinken Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:Hayato Fighting Style Users Category:Dou Category:Sei Category:Male Category:Legendary Master Category:Hybrid Martial Arts Category:Hayato Fighting Style Category:Dual Ki